Life is like a boat
by little akary
Summary: la vie est comme un long voyage en bateau? Surement alors je sais que lorsque je verrai le rivage je serais heureux. Alors j'arrive surmontant toutes les vague. A bientot Mana, Lavi...


_Nobody knows who I really am(Personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment.)_  
_I never felt this empty before (Je n'ai jamais senti un tel vide avant.)_  
_And if I ever need someone to come along, (Et si jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un,)_  
_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? (Qui va venir me réconforter et m'aider à rester forte?)_

Comment pouvoir exprimer ça ? Je me le demande encore, ce sont des sentiments tellement contradictoires. Si je le disais à n'importe qui on me prendrait pour un fou. Bien sûr que tout le monde me connait. Bien sûr après tout je ne passe pas inaperçu avec mon statue d'exorciste maudit. Nous sommes si peu, que tout le monde connait chaque exorciste. Pourtant est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait expliquer qui je suis, moi, Allen Walker ? Pour certains je suis l'ami irremplaçable, bonjour Lenalee, pour d'autre je suis un simple microbe, salut Kanda, d'autre encore ne voient en moi que le quatorzième, au revoir Lévrier. Qui suis-je vraiment parmi tout ça ? Moi-même des fois je me demande. Il y a une fêlure en moi, je ne suis pas aussi fort que pourrait le penser Lenalee. J'ai du mal à supporter les railleries de Kanda ou la présence sans discontinuer de Link à mes côtés. J'ai mal, je m'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'ombre, je me perds moi-même sans trouver la force de remonter. Qui m'attend de toute façon ? Qui me prendrait la main pour m'inciter à avancer ?

_We are all rowing the boat of fate(Nous naviguons tous sur le bateau du destin.)_  
_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape(Les vagues viennent toujours, et nous ne pouvons nous échapper.)_  
_But if we ever get lost on our way(Mais si jamais nous nous perdons sur le chemin,)_  
_The waves would guide you through another day(Les vagues te guideront jusqu'à un autre jour.)_

Comme si un jour le destin m'avait dit tu t'appelles Allen mais prends garde tu ne seras lui que pour une partie de ta vie alors ne t'y attache pas trop. Ce n'est que trop vrai, qui pourrait rester lui alors qu'une autre entité habite son corps. J'ai peur, à l'aide ! Je suis pitoyable, hein, Mana… J'avais promis d'avancer, le chemin m'est pourtant indiscernable. Je me suis perdu, je ne sais plus où je dois aller. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas rester ici. Je ne veux pas rester seul, je l'ai trop longtemps été. Je m'enfonce, personne n'attrape ma main. Tes sourires sont gentils Lenalee mais ne vois-tu pas que je ne suis qu'une ombre. Ta surveillance est vigilante Link, mais qui surveilles-tu au juste? Tu es là Lavi, que fais-tu ? Je ne vois plus rien, j'avance c'est tout. Une main a attrapé la mienne, j'aime cette main peu m'importe qui est à l'autre bout, je m'y accroche. Je veux retrouver mon chemin.

_Tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai( Respirant un grand coup, comme si j'étais transparente,)_  
_Kurayami ni omoe dakedo me kakushi sareteta dake (Je croyais être dans l'obscurité, mais on m'avait juste bandé les yeux.)_  
_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu( Offre une prière, un nouveau jour attend,)_  
_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made (Jusqu'au bout d'un océan vif et étincelant.)_

Une bouffée d'air frais. Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé. Dur à croire si on se rappelle que personne ne me voyait vraiment et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais je ne me suis jamais écarté du chemin. Tu as toujours été là pour me guider, de loin, en silence mais efficacement. Je pensais être seul tu étais juste caché à ma vue. Je suis pitoyable et pourtant tu es resté avec moi. Je voulais m'enfoncé et oublié mais une main m'a remonté alors maintenant je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je vais la suivre, je vais prier pour son propriétaire, qu'on ne me l'enlève jamais. Je l'aime. Je veux pour une fois être égoïste et penser juste à moi, mais même là encore je me trompe. Enfin je sais que je ne suis pas égoïste, tu veux la même chose, n'est-ce pas Lavi ?

_Nobody knows who I really am (Personne ne sait qui je suis vraiment.)_  
_Maybe they just don't give a damn (Peut-être qu'en fait, ils n'en ont rien à faire)._  
_But if I ever need someone to come along(Mais si jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un,)_  
_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong(Je sais que tu me suivrais, et m'aiderais à rester forte.)_

Je sourie, je dois bien je viens de rencontrer ma chère Lenalee. Regarde je sourie comme elle pense que j'ai envie de le faire. Je croise Kanda et il rengaine bien vite les piques qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, je l'ai prit de vitesse. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je suis comme ça. Je commence à parler à Link, je crois qu'il essaye de me cerner. Ils n'y arrivent pas, ils ne peuvent savoir qui je suis, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est plus l'important, non en fait ça ne l'a jamais été car tu es là. Et toi tu sais, Lavi. Et maintenant je sais moi aussi que nous sommes indissociable, aussi présent pour l'un que pour l'autre. Appuies qui ne s'affaissera jamais. Si je pars tu me suis, si tu pars je te suis, indissociable et aussi fort que le destin, aussi simple qu'un reve.

« Je t'aime »

_And every time I see your face(Et chaque fois que je vois ton visage,)_  
_The oceans heave up to my heart(Les océans se hissent jusqu'à mon coeur.)_  
_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon(Tu me donnes envie de continuer à tenir les rames,)_  
_I can see the shore(Et bientôt je vois le rivage.)_

J'ai encore du mal mais ce n'est rien. Je suis devenu fort, tu m'as rendu fort, tu m'as donné envie de continuer vivre. Mana… je vais continuer, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moteur. Aussi fort qu'un bateau à rame au milieu de l'océan mais pourtant je ne le quitterai pas pour tout le luxe du monde. A quoi bon arriver si aucun effort n'a été fourni, ce serait comme tricher n'est-ce pas Mana ? Alors je vais ramer, et continuer d'avancer jusqu'à voir l'arrivée et là je saurais que j'ai fait le bon choix même si je n'ai pas vraiment de doute. Vous êtes ma force de vie, je ne plus m'en passer et je l'emmène avec moi. Désolé Mana nous serons trois.

_I want you to know who I really am(Je veux que tu saches qui je suis vraiment.)_  
_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you(Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir un tel sentiment pour toi.)_  
_And if you ever need someone to come along, (Et si jamais tu avais besoin de quelqu'un,)_  
_I will follow you, and keep you strong(Je te suivrais, et t'aiderais à rester fort.)_

Noir. Pourquoi fait-il noir ? Un mauvais pressentiment tord mon ventre, je m'enfonce de nouveau. C'est si soudain, je n'ai plus d'appuie ? Impossible, que se passe-t-il ? Lavi où es-tu, attends moi j'arrive. C'est mon tour c'est à moi de te soutenir moi qui suis si bancal. Je viens, je me débrouillerai je ne veux pas m'enfoncer une nouvelle fois. Non Lenalee je ne sourirais pas, ne comprends-tu pas que là je suis stressé. Non Kanda je ne te répondrais pas, je ne te lancerais même pas un regard. Tu auras beau crier Link je ne m'arrêterai pas. Vous ne me connaissez pas alors ça vous surprend mais si je m'attarde ici c'est le seul qui me connait qui aura des doutes sur celui que je suis vraiment. Il a besoin de moi j'arrive, je l'aiderai à se relever.

_Tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayaka na hi mo(Le périple continue même pendant les jours calmes.)_  
_Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu(La lune est un nouveau cycle qui illumine le bateau.)_  
_Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu(Offre une prière, un nouveau jour attend,)_  
_Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made(Jusqu'au bout d'un océan vif et étincelant.)_

Larmes, que faire d'autre ? Si je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, Lavi regarde-moi s'il te plait.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

Un souffle, un sourire, un mouvement de contestation. En fait il avait le même problème que moi, personne ne le connait non plus. Nous faisons une belle paire tous les deux. Lavi, ne pars pas sinon tu le sais je vais te suivre. Tout est calme, il nous reste du chemin à parcourir tu ne peux pas t'arrêter à mis distance. Pourtant le rayon de lune qui éclaire ton visage sans vie me prouve le contraire. Je t'aime. Je sers ton corps contre le mien et ferme les yeux, nouvelle contestation entre homme ça ne se fait pas. Et alors qui nous connait de toute façon. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire, je pris. Pour que ton âme rejoigne l'endroit qu'elle souhaite, priant secrètement aussi, comme tu t'en doutes, que ce soit le même endroit que Mana. Demain j'y serais aussi, ma route se termine, je n'ai plus de moteur, c'est bête je ne verrai pas la fin de cet océan.

_And every time I see your face(Et chaque fois que je vois ton visage,)_  
_The oceans heave up to my heart(Les océans se hissent jusqu'à mon coeur.)_  
_You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon(Tu me donnes envie de continuer à tenir les rames,)_  
_I can see the shore(Et bientôt je vois le rivage.)_

Je rouvre les yeux pour découvrir ton visage. Toujours souriant, on dirait que tu m'attendais avec ton expression favorite pour que je te reconnaisse. Mais Lavi tu n'en avais pas besoin tes yeux disent tout pour toi. Tes yeux me donnaient à eux seul l'envie d'avancer. Je ferme la paupière qui laissait ton œil fixe sur moi, plus rien ne me pousse maintenant à ramer. Je regarde l'assemblé autour de nous, outrée et dégoutée, nous sommes encore incompris… Tant pis. Mon regard croise celui de Bookman, rien, aucune amertume, aurait-il comprit? Je lui lance un piètre sourire, fatigué, las de devoir toujours sauver les apparences. Je vois la fin du voyage, je vois mon rivage. Tu m'y attends, tu n'es pas seul. Mana…

_Unmei no fune wo kogi nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to(Rame sur le bateau du destin.)_  
_Watashi-tachi wo osou kedo(Et même si les vagues nous attaquent les unes après les autres,)_  
_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne(C'est un merveilleux périple, ce sont tous des merveilleux périples.)_

Je ferme les yeux et rame. Pour revoir la lueur rieuse dont tu m'as toujours fait bénéficié contrairement à d'autre. Je rame et ouvre les yeux, on me tire. Cela m'aurait étonné aussi, certain ont très bien comprit ce que je comptais faire. Désolé Lenalee mais tu n'es qu'une vague parmi tant d'autre. Je finis tout de même par me lever et toise tout le monde avec un léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

« Juste quelques remous, pas de quoi m'empêcher de ramer. »

Personne n'a compris, ou peut-être Bookman mais je ne peux jurer de rien. Je vais finir mon voyage et vous rejoindre, il n'y a là aucun doute. Je vous aime. Innocence, tu devrais savoir toi, s'il te plait pour une fois donne-moi ce que je veux après tout ce temps tu peux bien le faire non. Je lance un dernier sourire à Lenalee avant de l'entendre crier. Je tombe, un trou dans le cœur, je ne respire plus, je me contente de ramer. Quel beau voyage.


End file.
